Be My Valentine
by Maria-Phantomhive
Summary: It s almost Valentine s day and Len wants to declare his love to Kaito but he is such a shy guy and he is scared, but Len s impulses are so big... can this Love story get a "Good end"?
1. Prologue

**Be My Valentine**

**Prologue:**

There is a week for Valentine´s day and the Vocaloid family are preparing their selves for the big celebration at night time, everyone was decorating the main room and preparing their presents for a loved person or friends, everyone was having such a great time except for Len he seems to be not interested at all but in his eyes you could see his sadness. He actually have someone especial and he wants to give it a package of chocolates he made in secret at night time, the only problem is he seems to be a hot 'n cool guy and his proud won't let him act that way without feeling ashamed of himself, Len have a secret crush on his superior Kaito (That's right he was in love with a guy) and he doesn't want no one to now about his feeling not even his twin sister Rin, he knows that he was all by himself in this situation. Len don't trust in no one, sometimes he does not trust in himself, he is afraid because he thinks that if Kaito knows about Len´s secret crush on him he would never talk to him again and that would be Len´s worst nightmare...


	2. Chapter 1

**Be My Valentine****  
><strong>

**Chapter 1:**Do I Have The courage?

It´s almost Valentine´s day, what should I do now…?

I really don´t know, I would like to give this hand-made chocolate to Kaito but I'm too shy for even think about that, I'm thinking like a girl...

Why...? Why do I liked him anyway...? Why...?

In that moment Kaito enter to my room... I'm too shy Kaito is staring at my tearing face, What should I do...? Shit he makes me blush.

His blue deep eyes are just perfect, I can feel my heart pounding faster and faster, Why is he here?

"Len are you okay?" Kaito ask me with certain preoccupation in his voice (Dammit he notice me cry) "Of course I'm okay, why do you ask?" I refused

He hug me by my back... I'm really surprised cause he seems really worried... He's body is so warm I want to stay like this forever... I want the time to stop, I'm felling so warm and safe but why...? Why I'm crying...?

The time passed, Kaito let me cry in his arms like we were a couple... My heart is pounding so fast like it's going to get out my chest... I do remember why do I love Kaito, He is always like this... I like Kaito's smile, his eyes, his voice... I really do love him... A lot, with only one simple action he takes away every pain I had on my heart, he answer my questions, he makes me feel happy again...

I have decided to gave him the chocolates and confessed myself on Valentine's Day... Dammit my heart is pounding so fast and I could feel how my breath is cutting off I feel so weird, everyday I think I might became a girl, I'm feel like those creepy schoolgirls that stalk their superior in TV shows and in anime, I just make me even more scared of myself. I led down on my bed and think of Kaito, I'm hugging my pillow as I was dreaming with Kaito as I do always but I have notice that my fantasies are getting worst. I'm becoming in such a big pervert, I have a rotten mind and I'm getting worst day after day but I don't mind because I know all this pervert feelings are always for Kaito and with Kaito.

A couple of hours later I fall sleep (After studying of course), Oh crap! Another day has passed that means I have 5 days for preparing myself.

At the morning I take a bath and then we all have breakfast as we do every day, I can't avoid starring at Kaito , god dammit he is so beautiful that he makes me lose my mind.

Kaito is like a big brother for all of us, I know I have no right to fall in love with someone six years older than me, he might saw me as a kid and is weird see or imagine a couple of 20 years old and 14 years old.

I'm the kind of guy everyone fall in love with, boys are not the exception after all everyone say I am the "Shota King" I could say I am very popular not only in Japan is more like World level.

I hate Valentine's day because of that Boys and Girls declaring their love to me, Reject them, See them cry, thousand and thousand of Chocolate and presents, Valentine's mail form people all over the world Declaring their love to me, but the worst thing at all is All those years and years sawing Kaito rejecting people makes me think that would happens to me, some day he is going to love someone I don't care who if he is happy I am happy. I could saw how my expectations despair in front of my eyes and the pain punch my heart... It makes me cry...

This year is going to be different I will not hide my feelings anymore, "I will fight for you! " this time I will give my best.

After my discussion with myself I get down to watch TV in the living room, but Kaito was sitting in the living's room couch watching TV, how did I supposed to talk to him without mess it up, fuck! Why do you have to be so sexy?

Before I could even notice it we were laughing and joking around about every stupid thing we have in our minds, I really love you!

Why I can't react to the situation? And leave because i feel like if I spent time with you I would want you more and more... Go away Len you have to leave before the situation gets worst, but I really want this moments last a eternity, even if I know going away is the right thing to do I can't my body don't let me go...

What is going on? Why I'm in my room? I do remember I felt slept next Kaito... Wait... What? I do what? I feeling so ashamed get up!

I went down and drink a glass of water "oh, you are awake I was thinking you could probably still sleeping" Kaito appear from nowhere, he really surprised me… "what happened?" I say, I'm scared because the answer might be embarrassing

"You felt slept and I lay you down on your bed" He tell me while he was washing the Dishes , Wait does it means "You carry me all the way upstairs to my room" I'm feeling like a princess on a fairy tale, I'm ashamed and happy at the same time.  
>"You are like a little Kitty" Damn you Kaito why do you have to compare me with a little Kitty now I'm feeling just like an idiot, I have to change the subject as fast as I can, "You really like cats, don't you?" What the fuck!? What the hell did I just say?<br>"Certainly I do, I really like them" I'm feeling like you just tell me 'I like you'  
>What are you trying to told me!? Are you trying to seduce me?<br>This wasn't the first time I heard someone call me 'little Kitty' but it is the first time I really care about it, if this continues I'm going to lose my mind and get over him.  
>"Hey are you ok buddy" he seems really worried about me, I get lost in my thoughts and I didn't even notice it, someone please... HELP ME! "I'm ok, do you need something?"<br>"can you help me with the decorations?"  
>"Sure, Do the girls ask for my help?"<br>"They're buying food, that means just me and you"  
>What!? just you and me this is like a dream<br>"Sure, why not?"  
>We start putting the decorations, then we entertain ourselves by making a chocolate cake and chocolate desserts, I'm so happy just Kaito and me having fun and eating chocolate desserts we both make together, I'm in a dream this could not be happening.<br>After that I go to my room an think that this could probably be the destiny telling me that I should confessed him my feelings...  
>Could it be the destiny...<p> 


End file.
